


Shoah

by Satanachia



Series: Claw [2]
Category: Inspector Gadget (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, Tydzień Kreskówek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czasami sam nie wiedział jakim cudem udawało mu się przeżyć, ale to wszystko przestało mieć znaczenie, gdy po raz pierwszy wziął na ręce Penny, jego maleńką Penny. Zaledwie po kilku tygodniach z maleństwem przestał ją nazywać inaczej, niż "moja Penny", lub po prostu "moja maleńka". Kumple śmiali się z niego i jego niemal ojcowskiego zakochania, ale codziennie podrzucali mu lżejsze przestępstwa, które mógł załatwić kilkoma telefonami i ewentualnymi oględzinami ciała i miejsca zbrodni, podczas gdy oni tyrali nad jego sprawami, by mógł Swojej Maleńkiej poświęcić nieco więcej czasu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoah

**Author's Note:**

> Ten fik miał wyglądać kompletnie inaczej, ale cóż... ja i moje plany...

Nigdy nie sądził, że zazna bólu większego, niż ból od postrzału. Nigdy nie myślał, że będzie się bał bardziej, niż wtedy, gdy jego brat wraz z żoną zginęli w wypadku, a on został zmuszony zająć się swoją maleńką bratanicą. On, stary kawaler, detektyw w wydziale zabójstw z niemal zerowym instynktem zachowawczym, rzucający się na łeb na szyję w każdą akcję.

Czasami sam nie wiedział jakim cudem udawało mu się przeżyć, ale to wszystko przestało mieć znaczenie, gdy po raz pierwszy wziął na ręce Penny, jego maleńką Penny. Zaledwie po kilku tygodniach z maleństwem przestał ją nazywać inaczej, niż "moja Penny", lub po prostu "moja maleńka". Kumple śmiali się z niego i jego niemal ojcowskiego zakochania, ale codziennie podrzucali mu lżejsze przestępstwa, które mógł załatwić kilkoma telefonami i ewentualnymi oględzinami ciała i miejsca zbrodni, podczas gdy oni tyrali nad jego sprawami, by mógł Swojej Maleńkiej poświęcić nieco więcej czasu.

To Penny była ostatnią osobą, o której pomyślał, nim nakrył sobą Johna na chwile przed wybuchem.

Boże, gdyby wiedział, że to się tak skończy nigdy nie wziąłby sprawy Czerwońca.

Ten facet był walnięty, kompletnie walnięty i jedyna osobą, do której mógłby go przyrównać był Joker z pieprzonego Batmana. Nikt inny nie byłby w stanie wrzucić do beczki z łatwopalnym płynem niestabilnego ładunku na zasadzie “są dwa uda - albo się uda, albo się nie uda”.

Tym razem mu się nie udało, skurwiel przeliczył się przy liczeniu szybkości i temperaturze topnienia pokrywającego ładunek wosku i Felix obserwował przerażony, jak uśmiech spełza z twarzy Czerwońca, zaś znajdująca się w beczce ciecz zaczyna się wściekle pienić - najwyraźniej któryś ze składników wosku wszedł w reakcje z chemikaliami.

W następnej sekundzie podobnie jak przestępca szukał kryjówki za podniszczoną ścianą. Poślizgnął się na czymś mokrym, ale nie zwrócił na to uwagi, skupiony na skulonym ciele Johna.

W swoim stanie nie zdąży uciec.

— Padnij! — rzuca się na przyjaciela, przykrywając go własnym ciałem. Zmusza Johna do pochylenia głowy i ukrycia jej pod jego ramieniem, tuż przed tym, nim następuje wybuch, a on sam obrywa kilkoma odłamkami cegły.

Kiedy udaje mu się nie wykaszleć płuc od nadmiaru pyłu w powietrzu, na jego plecy spada coś ciężkiego i gorącego, co z początku wydaje się tylko nadtopionym aluminium z wiszącej nad nimi lampy, ale już po chwili okazuje się żrącą masą, która z łatwością rozpuszcza kurtkę Felixa i znajdujący się pod nią kevlar docierając do skóry.

Przez chwilę mężczyzna nie czuje tylko zimno, co mocno go dezorientuje, jednak gdy tylko próbuje się ruszyć dociera do niego wszechogarniający ból, którego nie potrafi przyrównać z żadnym innym.

Jest pewien, że coś wrzeszczał, jest pewien, że wzywał przeklętego Boga.

Jest pewien, że się bał.

_Penny, jego mała Penny zostanie sama._

Nigdy nie sądził, że będzie kogoś tak nienawidził, jak Jego w tamtej chwili.

Przed każdą akcją terenową modlił się tylko o dwie rzeczy - by złapać lub zabić mordercę i aby samemu przy tym nie zginąć.  
Każde “będę mniej pił”, “nie będe się wyżywał na Sucharkach”, “zbuduję z Penny ten domek”, “będę lepszym ojcem” było przehandlowywane za jego bezpieczeństwo i gwarancję powrotu do domu.

Gdyby wiedział, że ten Przedwieczny Szaleniec potraktuje go niczym ofiarę i spróbuje spalić, znalazłby innego odbiorcę swych modlitw.

Diabli przynajmniej dotrzymywali obietnic.


End file.
